Cherry Blossom vs Pig
by jessicamariecullen-ifacadets
Summary: Sakura is new to Konoha High. On her first day, she notices Uchiha Sasuke. Ino, who gives her her nickname, does everything she can to make sure that nothing goes on between them. SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema, GaaSaku friendship
1. To do list 1 Kill Ino

_A/N: This is my first SasuSaku fanfic. I never really liked SasuSaku before, but now I do._

It was my first day at Konoha High School. My parents just have the best timing! Note the sarcasm. I moved here from a different town. I'd start high school not knowing anybody. Well isn't that just peachy? Again, sarcasm. When I got off the bus, I walked into the office. I picked up my schedule and looked at it:

**Homeroom with Kakashi**

**Period 1: Chemistry with Deidara**

**Period 2: Sex Ed. with Jiraiya**

**Period 3: Art with Sasori**

**Period 4: Gym with Gai**

**Lunch**

**Period 5: Language with Hidan**

**Period 6: Biology with Kabuto**

**Period 7: Choir with Kisame**

**Period 8: Algebra with Anko**

I walked into room 211. I looked around. This was my homeroom. I heard some weird noise. It sounded like when my four year old neighbor played airplane at my old home. I turned around. Some spiky haired blonde kid was running in here. He had his arms sticking straight out. Well now. He had the IQ of a four year old. As soon as his arm hit me, I grabbed him by the arm and threw him to the ground.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? This is supposed to be_ high _school, not _pre_school, dumbass. Grow up and get the fuck away from me!"

People were staring at me. Great, first day here, and everybody probably thinks that I'm some pshcho with anger management issues. I looked at the people in my homeroom. There was one who caught my attention right away. Even though he had hair shaped like a duck's ass, he was still pretty hot. He was tall, with dark blue hair. He looked a bit on the emo side. Next to him was some blonde girl. Probably his fangirl. I could only describe her appearance in one word, slut. The guy sitting next to her... his head was shaped like a pineapple. He was sleeping. There were three girls sitting together who didn't look too bad. One had short hair. She was watching that spiky haired jackass from earlier. The next had dirty blonde hair in like four pigtails. That's new. She had a sort of fierce look in her eyes that I liked. The next had brown hair in buns. She was pretty. She looked like a fun person to be around.

I took my seat in the corner by the door. I looked up. That slutty girl was coming over here.

"Hey!" she said. "Are you new here?"

"Yeah..." I said.

"I'm Yamanaka Ino. What's your name?"

"Haruno Sakura." I tried not to laugh. Her name meant pig. Who'd name a kid pig?

"I love your hair color. Where'd you get the cheap hair dye?"

"Actually," I said while glaring at her. "It's naturally pink."

"Oh." She noticed my cell phone. "Can I see your cell phone?" She grabbed it before I could say anything. She went straight to my music on it. Next thing I know, "Not Listening by Papa Roach is playing.

"Ew! What kind of crap is this?" She threw the cell phone at me. She had terrible aim. I didn't even notice the three girls that I saw before standing behind me. The bun haired one caught my phone.

"Leave her alone, pig," said the dirty blonde one.

"Actually, I was just starting to make friends with her," said Ino.

"Actually," I said. "I don't make friends with sluts."

The slutty pig looked at me and turned around. "Don't you worry! I'm coming back, Sasuke-kun!"

"Man, what bit her in the ass?" I asked the girls behind me.

"Just about every guy in the school," said the bun haired girl.

"So what's your name?" asked the girl with the short hair.

"Haruno Sakura," I told them.

"I'm TenTen," said the bun haired girl.

"I'm Temari," said the dirty blonde one.

"I'm Hyuuga Hinata," said the other one.

"So," said TenTen. "I see that you met the school slut."

"Yeah. Twenty minutes here and I already hate half the people in this room."

"Almost ten years going to school with these people and I hate half the people here," said Temari.

"That's nice. Who's that guy that she's sitting with?"

"That's Uchiha Sasuke. He has a ton of fangirls. As do Uzumaki Naruto, and my cousin Hyuuga Neji." Hinata pointed to the annoying spiky haired kid (and might I add, I have no idea why he has fangirls) and a boy with long brown hair and palish gray eyes. I had to admit, he was somewhat hot.

The door opened. A guy with silver hair and a mask on entered the room.

"Sorry guys. I got lost, you know, on the..."

"ON THE ROAD OF LIFE!" the class said. I'm guessing that he's used that excuse before. Just then, the bell rang. I heard a few people giggling.

"Hey, Whore-uno Sakura," I heard some of them say.

Ino was going to die.

This was just the beginning of my first day.

_A/N: Was it good? Please reveiw!_


	2. What's with the perverted old guy?

_A/N: I'd like to thank my first three reviewers! You guys rock, by the way. Other people may review as well. Please Enjoy my next chapter._

I walked into a room. This was supposed to be chemistry. There was a guy with long blonde hair that had girls staring at him. Great, another guy with fangirls. I took my seat at an empty table.

"Okay everybody. As you can tell, this is chemistry. I will be choosing you lab partners for the rest of the year. h'm"

Okay. Did he just say 'h'm' after he finished talking? Okay, then. He was calling off random names and then I heard him say:

"Haruno Sakura and...Gaara. h'm" I went to the table he told me to sit at. The person who came to sit by me looked like an emo with way too much eyeliner. He had red hair. What the... He didn't have eyebrows. mmmkay...

"Hi," I said politely. He just stared at me. Awkward silence. Then he finally spoke:

"You're new."

"Yeah."

"Do you have any friends?"

"Yeah, TenTen, Temari, and Hinata. I seriously hate the slutty pig, Yamanaka Ino. She made up a new nickname for me. She can just go to hell. Everybody in my homeroom except my friends and Uchiha call me Whore-uno Sakura."

The teacher came to our seats and set a beaker on our desk. I noticed that he had mouth tatoos on his hands. When he finished up, he walked to the front of the class.

"Today, we're going to make something that blows up!" Kay then. He had mental issues.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked Gaara. He just shrugged. The rest of the class went like this. Deidara was being pshycotic. I'd talk to Gaara, he'd listen. Then I had to go to the dreaded class, Sex Ed.

I sat down next to Hinata. She smiled at me. The teacher walked in. It was an old guy. Great.

"Okay class, as you know I am the Sex Education teacher, Jiraiya. I am a writer of great books." He gestured to his bookshelf of perverted looking books.

"What the hell is this guy's problem?" Hinata giggled.

"I don't know. People say that he's really perverted and flirts with the principal, Tsunade, a lot."

That's nice. Sex Ed. and we have the king of pervs as our teacher.

"I'll be observing your...ahem...studies, while writing my new book, Make Out High School. Now if you have any questions on this subject, you may read my books to get all the information that you may need. Now today, I'm going to pair you up into groups and you and your partner will do this quiz together."

I listened for mine or Hinata's name.

"Hyuuga Hinata and... Uzumaki Naruto." Hinata blushed. I think that she liked him. She walked over to sit down next to him.

"Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura.. I don't know, I just have a good feeling about you two."

"Yamanaka Ino and... hmmm...Akimichi Choji. You'd make a good couple. One is a pig, and ones named pig."

I turned to Sasuke who just joined me, and said, "Which is which?" He laughed. Jiraiya was now passing out papers. A survey.

"It's a list of names," said Sasuke.

"No, really? Way to state the obvious!" I told him.

"Read the directions," said the perverted old guy.

_**Write how old the person was when you think that they lost their virginity.**_

I looked at him. "Must we do this?"

"Depends. Do you want to pass the class?" He walked away.

"Kay then. I don't know like anybody. Help me."

Sasuke looked at the list.

"Choji...probably never. Ino...like, when she was ten. Naruto...fourteen I'd say. Hinata, never. Karin...probably thirteen. Suigetsu...maybe last year. Not quite sure about him." And so on.

Five minutes later.

Sasuke went to turn in the sheet. I was turned around talking to Hinata about how Ino is such a whore when...

_Smack!_

Okay, did somebody just slap my ass? I turned around to see... _Uchiha?!_

_A/N: Good first chapter? I thought so. Please review!_


	3. Me? Apologize?

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews! You people are friggin sweet!_

Okay, so Uchiha just slapped my ass. I could be violent and beat his ass. Or I could be calm, cool, and collected and just walk away. What will I do...

_SMACK!_

He grabbed his cheek. I just punched him in the face.

_"What the hell...?"_

"Keep you hands away from me, you sick perv!"

"I'm the perv? The god damned king ordered me to do that!" I looked at Jiraiya who shook his finger at me.

"Naughty, naughty, Sakura. I may just have to give you a detention." I glared at him.

Go. Die. Perv. JUST GO FUCKING DIE!

"I'm sorry, but maybe that's a bit of a habit when somebody TOUCHES MY ASS!"

"Feisty, I see." Feisty? Did he just call me feisty?

"Can you do us all a favor and leave our personal lives the hell alone?" I asked him.

After this dreaded class

"I'm waiting..." Uchiha was by my locker.

"For what?" I asked him.

"My apology..." I glared at him. Since when did you have to apologize for something that somebody else did?

"I'm sorry... for doing this." I kicked him in the balls he didn't have.

"_What the fuck is your problem Whoreuno?_" I punched him in the stomach.

"DON'T FUCKING CALL ME THAT!"

"ARE YOU GOING TO APOLOGIZE, OR WHAT?!"

"Apologize for what? I may find it a bit perverted when a complete stranger touches my ass. It was almost instinct to hit you. Be thankful that I didn't do more. I'll apologize when you apologize."

"Let me tell you, that won't happen for quite a while."

"THEN GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

He stormed off to whatever class he had next. I put my stuff away and headed for art.

In art

A guy with red hair walked in.

"Hello. I'm Sasori, your art teacher. Today, since it's your first day, we'll start off with something easy. A friend of mine will teach you how to do origami. This is Konen."

A woman with blue hair with a flower in it walked in. She had her lip peirced. Great influence, I see.

She started with something very difficult. This was supposed to be easy? I wonder what we'd be doing for the rest of the year.

"Sorry," said this girl with red hair and glasses that I was sitting with. "Why didn't you pick something easier for us?"

"Well, there wouldn't be much fun in that, now would it?"

The girl looked at me. "Do you remember origami ever being fun?"

"Nope."

"Me neither." Two girls were sitting across from me and the red headed girl.

"Hey, aren't you the girl who attacked Naruto-kun this morning?" asked a brown haired girl.

These must be his fangirls. It should be fun messing with them. "Yes."

"If you ever touch him again, we will gladly beat you to a pulp," said the blonde girl.

"I'd like to see that," I said to the red haired girl. She laughed.

"What's your name?" she asked me.

"Haruno Sakura."

"Oh, so you're the girl that Ino told me about."

"Yeah, I seriously hate her."

"Me too. She follows me around all the time. She thinks that just because I like Sasuke, that we're best friends."

"You like _that?_ He smacked my ass this morning."

"Okay then... I'm Karin by the way. And those sluts over there are Akahana and Misaki. (A/N: My OCs. More to come with Neji's fangirls)

Akahana was the blonde one and Misaki was the brunnette. At the end of class, the only people who actually did the origami correctly were Shino and the brilliant Hyuuga Neji.

The next dreaded class

Gym. Ugh. This would suck. I'm a huge clutz. I couldn't walk across a flat surface without finding something to trip over. And today, we were playing volleyball.

_A/N: Was it good? I hope that you liked it! Review please! Ta!_


	4. WTF! A Guidance Counselor?

_A/N: Yay! Chapter 4!_

I walked into the locker room and changed. Great, Ino was in this class. Just great. I also had Akahana, Karin, and TenTen, too. They also told me the names of Neji's two biggest fangirls in the class. Their names were Hitomi and Konami. Hitomi had brown hair with purple contacts in her eyes. She looked like the average dumbass. Konami had black hair with green eyes. She looked like the average whore.

"So, have you played volleyball before?" Karin asked me.

"No," I admitted.

"It's not that hard really. I'm sure that you'll do okay," TenTen told me. We sat down on the bleachers and talked for a while when the teacher came in. His name was Might Gai. Might Gai? hehe... Mighty Gay! He had some freaky eyebrows. He looked totally disgusting. If somebody asked me if I liked him, I'd be all harf. No wait, that's an understatement. Just then, somebody busted through the doors of the gym.

"SORRY, I'M LATE GAI SENSEI! KAKASHI SENSEI LOST TRACK OF TIME!"

"It's fine, Lee. But you will run ten laps after class."

"Only ten?"

"Yes."

Lee walked over to the bleachers to sit down eagerly. Rock Lee. Heh, I had him in chemistry. Yes, he was a strange one indeed. Gai explained the rules to us quickly and then picked team captains.

"hmm...TenTen and...Konami. TenTen picks first."

"Sakura." I walked over to join her. I was usually last to be picked.

"Ino."

"Karin."

"Hitomi."

"Sai." This boy with short black hair said, "Must I be on the team with the ugly bitch?" He was looking at me. Ugly bitch? This bastard was going down...

"UGLY BITCH!? I'LL KILL YOU!" Just then Karin and TenTen were holding me back. "LET ME GO! ONE HIT! JUST ONE TO THIS BASTARD! GET OVER HERE!"

"Haruno!" Gai yelled. "Detention after school today!" Great. My first day, and I get a detention. That's just lovely. So I had to have this bastard on my team. My day has just been sucking all over.

Just after gym

"Sakura!" Karin said as she walked over to me. "You did awesome!" I wouldn't say that... Just because I spiked three balls and served better than the rest of my team. Oh, is that awesome? Okay then!

Karin, TenTen, and I met up with Temari and Hinata after class. They were both in reading. We walked to lunch.

"Hey, Sakura," said Temari. "Wanna come over to my house after school? I mean, like after your detention."

"Sure." It wasn't like I had anything else to do. My mom probably wouldn't give a shit anyway.

We sat down at the table. I looked at my lasagna. Ew. Why is school food so nasty? I just remembered. Today for lunch, it was supposed to be tatortot casserole. ICK!! Note to self: BRING YOUR OWN DAMN LUNCH, SAKURA!

I took a look at the lunch lady. Is it a man? Is it a girl? NO, IT'S MICHEAL JACKSON! No, not really. Although the resemblance was close. I beleive his name was Orochimaru.

Language

(_A/N: I know, Hidan being the language teacher is a bad pun. But guess what?! This story is full of them. Bad, ironic puns._)

"GET THE FUCKING HELL AWAY FROM ME TOBI!"

"This is what Tobi was talking about. Hidan has anger management problems. Tobi wants to help."

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF YOU'RE THE GUIDANCE COUNSELOR OR NOT, I DON'T HAVE ANGER FUCKING MANAGEMENT PROBLEMS! YOU WILL BE THE FIRST PERSON THAT I SACRIFICE TO JASHIN!"

Tobi flinched, then ran away, crying. Wow, this guy was a real hardass toward guidance counselors. Sweet. I liked him already. Tobi came back into the room.

"WHAT THE HELL? I THOUGHT THAT I TOLD YOU TO GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"

"T-Tobi needs to see Haruno Sakura. It's her first day, and Tobi needs to see her."

Me? This crackhead wants to talk to me? I don't want to see a counselor. I was doing just fine. I stood up and followed him out the door to my doom...

_A/N: Yeah, I haven't updated for a few days, I know. Fanfiction is being gay right now so it'll probably take till tommorrow to do that. So, Tuesday is probably when you'll be reading this rather than Monday._


	5. hehe, FISHY!

_A/N: I will try to update twice in a day! Yay!_

Okay, so I seriously have a few questions about this counselor, Tobi. One, why does he wear that ugly ass mask? Two, what the hell is wrong with him? Three, why does he speak in the third person? He's messed up.

I walked into his...seriously orange room and sat on his orange couch. He sat beside me. I really wish that he would sit somewhere else.

"So, Sakura. I heard it was your first day here," he said.

"Yeah." I stared at him in a get to the point kind of way.

"I also heard that you've had a couple of outbursts today." I glared at him.

"So? Can you just tell me why I'm here so I can leave?"

"If Tobi hears anything about you yelling at somebody or hurting somebody, Tobi will put you in anger management classes."

Dammit. This pissed me off. I didn't show it though.

"Whatever. Can I go now?"

"Yes, you may leave." Wow. I hated him already. I hope that the rest of the school does. When I got back to class, I heard we were doing a whole unit on interjections.

"A few examples of interjections would include: dammit! Shit! Bastard! Yeah, any of those would work," Hidan explained.

I walked in and sat down and listened to his list of cuss words.

In Biology

Great. I didn't have my next class with any of my friends. I walked into Biology. I was late. Everybody already had their lab partners picked. Damn. The only one left was Uchiha. Or maybe not.

"Sorry, I'm late," I said to the teacher.

"That's fine, what's your name?"

"Haruno Sakura."

Well, Sakura, it appears that Sasuke is the only one without a lab partner. I guess that you'll have to be with him."

Well, it appears that I hate every teacher in our school.

(_A/N: Where do you think I got the idea for them to be lab partners? Guess. Oh, come on, guess. Fine. I got it from Twilight with Edward and Bella. EDWARD! Sorry, I'm a fangirl._)

I sat down next to Uchiha. He stared at me, but didn't ask. I guess that it was so obvious why I was here. Uchiha turned to look at me.

"I'm sorry I touched your ass."

"Then I'm sorry that I beat the crap out of you."

"Do you know anything about biology?"

"Not really."

"Well then. We're out of luck."

Choir (A/N: WITH KISAME!)

I walked into choir with my friends. I only got to sit my Hinata because she was soprano like me. TenTen, Temari, and Karin were all altos and had to sit on the other side of the room.

And then the teacher walked in...

"HOLY CRAP! ARE YOU A FISH?!" Ino yelled, getting scared by his fishy appearance.

The teacher laughed. He sounded like a horse when he laughed... What the crap? And then he looked at her darkly.

"Maybe. But what's that have to do with choir?"

In algebra

I looked at the seating chart sitting on the table as I came in. Crap. I had to sit between Naruto and Hitomi. Great. Just great. Naruto came in and sat by me.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"Haruno Sakura."

"Ah. I'm Naruto!"

"I know who you are."

Ten minutes later

Wow, was I actually having an actual conversation with Naruto? He was actually pretty nice. And really funny. The teacher ran into class. Her shirt was unbuttoned in about three places and her hair was messed up.

"Sorry, class. I was in the teachers lounge and I lost track of time...lounging."

"More like making out with Ibiki in the boys' room," Naruto whispered in my ear. I couldn't help but laugh.

_A/N: lol. Anko. Yeah. Well, review!_


	6. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Kay people, I'm now writing my latest fanfic and haven't been on as much lately. I probably won't get my next chapter in before Thursday. Maybe not even Thursday.**

**I'M SORRY!! FORGIVE ME!!**

**Anyways, HERPES GUM!! **

**Sorry, that's my little inside joke.**

**Have a great life!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**HEaRtbRokEn hARuE**


	7. Meeting the KittyMan

_A/N: Sorry, I haven't updated in like a week.because I was writing my Akatsuki fic entitled __**Stealing My Life**_ _(feel free to read) and couldn't think of anything to write. It was a very short first chapter. Anyways, I give Kim credit for some crap on this chapter._

I walked over to a door that said "Tsunade's Office" and knocked.

"Come in," I heard a woman's voice say. I walked in and saw Tsunade sitting in a chair with a brunnette holding a pig standing next to her. A pig. In a school. Mmmmmkay... The girl holding the pig had a nametag that said her name was Shizune and she was Tsunade's assistant.

"I have a detention today...What do I have to do?" I asked. Tsunade looked at Shizune. Did she have to do like everything for her?

"Well, you can always clean desks for Deidara," said Shizune.

"Umm... Okay."

"Why did you get a detention?" Tsunade asked me.

"I had a pretty crappy day, and I kinda lost it because a ton of people were driving me nuts."

"Like who?"

"Mostly that old perv Jiraiya, and Sai, Sasuke, and Naruto."

"Jiraiya kind of pisses everyone off," said Shizune. "He likes to pry."

"I can tell."

"Well, might as well get to your detention."

"Yes."

IN DEIDARA'S ROOM

"What are you doing here, Sakura? h'm"

"I was told to clean desks for you, for my detention," I told him.

"Alright. Did you enjoy making explosions today? h'm." And this is when it started. The endless conversation about explosions. He would not shut up. I started listening to my iPod in the middle of it. I was just in the middle of Fences by Paramore, when something hit me in the back. It was a piece of chalk. I turned around and I was pretty sure that he was steaming. Jeez. I really don't want to piss him off again.

"Whoa."

"WHY WEREN'T YOU PAYING ATTENTION TO ME?" Damn. I pissed him off.

AT TEMARI'S HOUSE

I knocked on the door. Some guy dressed in a cat outfit came in. Meow.

"Um...yeah?" he said. Damn. I was hoping that he would hiss.

"Is Temari here?"

"Yeah, come on." I followed him into the house. I saw Gaara sitting in a chair.

"Gaara, what are you doing here?" He looked at me and said, "Unfortunatley, I live here."

Kitty boy walked me into the computer room where Temari, TenTen, Hinata, and Karin were. As soon as he left, I burst out laughing.

"Oh...my...gawd...was he...dressed...like a cat?" The others started laughing too.

"Yeah, my family's a ton of freaks," said Temari.

AT 11 THAT NIGHT

Sakura was staying the night with the others. Sakura pulled out her cell phone. The other girls gave her like the whole school's numbers. She picked up her phone and quickly texted Ino. This is their conversations:

_wat up slut?_

_who the hell is this? i need beauty sleep_

_i think you'll need 1000 years of that guess who wait you're too dumb to figure it out it's sakura_

_whoreuno? wtf do you want?_

_to piss you off_

Ino didn't text back, and Sakura decided to get some sleep too, so she went to sleep.

_A/N: Shitty chapter. I know. Review anyway._


	8. Truth or Dare

_A/N: I wrote two new fanfics! Yay! I'm so proud of me. The first is called __**The Toad Dissection**__. It's a Sannin OneShot where they dissect a toad as teenagers. And for you Twilight and NejiTen fans, I wrote __**Twilight: Naruto Version**__. People seem to like them. You can read them if you like._

"You know what guys?" I said. "I'm bored. So wake up! We're playing Truth or Dare." All four of my friends sat up immediatley. It was about midnight.

"Truth or Dare?" asked Temari.

FIVE MINUTES LATER

"So," said Karin. "Truth or dare, TenTen?"

"Truth."

"Would you rather go out with Neji or Sasuke?"

"Neji."

"Why?" asked Temari.

"Duh, because he's hot." I laughed.

"Your turn, Hinata!" said Temari.

"Truth." We groaned.

"Hinata, that was like, the fourth time that you picked truth. Do a dare! Please?" I asked nicely.

"Fine."

"Yay! Then I dare you to go ask Gaara for eyeliner," said Temari. Hinata's eyes widened. "Don't worry, you won't wake him. He hardly ever sleeps at all."

"N-no, please Tem-mari. Anything b-but that!" she begged.

"Nope. Go, now."

TWO MINUTES LATER

Gaara walked in carrying an unconsious Hinata.

"I believe you left this in my room," he dropped her on Temari's bed.

"What'd you do to her?" asked TenTen.

"Nothing. She asked me for eyeliner and she fainted." He walked out.

"Temari. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Hmmm," I thought for a little bit. "I dare you to grab that ball of yarn and give it to Kankuro and say 'From a friend.'" Temari laughed and said, "Awesome."

A couple minutes later, Temari came in laughing pshychotically.

"That, was hilarious."

"Sakura, truth or dare?" asked Karin.

"Dare."

"I DARE YOU TO TEEPEE THE UCHIHA MANSION!" Crap.

"God, please no, Karin."

"Too late."

"Now?"

"Yes, now," said TenTen.

"Fine."

TEN MINUTES LATER

I was standing in front of Sasuke's house with two rolls of toilet paper in my hands. Time to begin. I started with the trees and worked my way to the house. And then I heard the sirens. I spun around. The cops were coming down the road.

Shit.

_A/N: Cliffhanger! Pretty funny chapter right? Review!_


	9. Facing the cops and a lil making out

_A/N: Dammit! My mom's such an asstard. I was going to update two fanfics and put in a new fanfic but my mom deleted them. Bitch. Ugh. I'm pissed. Now I have to do these AGAIN!_

"Sakura! Come with me!" I turned around and saw Sasuke standing there. He started to walk away and I followed. We ran to his backyard and hid in a bush.

"Where the hell did you come from?" I asked him.

"The inside of my house, of course."

"Weren't you the one who called the cops?"

"No. That was my dad. Such a bastard."

"I don't even know the guy, and I already agree."

5 MINUTES LATER

"I think that they're gone now," said Sasuke. "Let's go." I followed him to the front yard and saw two cops and a guy probably in his forties in a robe and slippers.

"Damn," whispered Sasuke. Then he said more loudly, "Shouldn't you be rescuing a donut from a tree?"

"Very funny, dumbass," said one of the cops. "Actually, we came to get her." He pointed at me.

"What the hell for?" asked Sasuke.

"For teepeeing the house."

"You really are as dumb as you look. This is my girlfriend. She was up in my room with me and she was leaving when you dumbasses showed up."

"Oh, so she was up in your room and you were... That's my boy!" said Sasuke's dad.

"Shut up, dad."

"Who was teepeeing the house then?"

"Uhh...some senior. I don't know his name though," I said.

5 MINUTES LATER

We were outside Temari's house.

"Thanks for saving my ass back there!"

"No problem. See you tomorrow at school." He started to laugh as if I was missing an inside joke.

"What?"

"It's nothing. Bye."

"Okay then. See you."

When I got up to Temari's house, they were all waiting anxiously.

"You're back," said Hinata, who was no longer unconsious.

"How'd it go?" asked Karin.

"I almost got caught by the cops."

"Okay?" said TenTen.

"Shall we continue our game?" asked Hinata.

"Your turn, Karin!" said Temari.

"Dare."

"I dare you to flirt with Kankuro!"

"What? Kitty ain't my type!" She stomped out.

10 MINUTES LATER

"She should be back by now," said TenTen.

"What the hell's taking her so long? It's Kankuro. Who would want to stay that long and flirt?" questioned Temari.

"Let's go see what's taking her so long," I suggested. We walked down to Kankuro's room and you will not believe what we saw. Karin and Kankuro were sitting on the bed making out. Karin pushed him away.

"I'm going back upstairs now."

"Stay with me," said Kankuro. Then he grabbed her ass as she was walking out. She turned around and punched him in the face.

"Get you fucking hands off me, dammit!"

"But-"

"I don't like you! Get the hell away from me!" We ran upstairs before we could get caught. She arrived about thirty seconds later. She slammed the door behind her.

"How did it go?" I asked her.

"Shut the hell up, Sakura."

_A/N: I know, it was kinda shortish. Sorry. The next chapter will be fucking hilarious, I promise. Even if it is short._


	10. Who's going out with who? WTF!

_A/N: Urgh. I've had writer's block for a very long time. Sorry I didn't update. And plus my computer dumped everything sooooo I had to write this all over again and my computer's a piece of crap that won't load hardly anything. It took me a half hour to get on and upload my newest story this morning. Urgh...man this sucks!_

Okay, so we all about sleepwalked to school the next day. We were soooo tired.

"Great. Thanks, Sakura," said TenTen verrrry sarcastically.

"What the hell did I do?"

"You woke us up at like... midnight and made us play Truth or Dare with you and it took you an hour and a freaking half just to teepee Uchiha's place," said Temari.

"Was it my fault that you guys dared me to?"

"Well, you did pick dare," yawned Hinata.

"Whatever," I said as I opened my locker. I grabbed all of my chemistry crap and turned around.

I was surrounded by Ino's little army of "Sasuke-kun" fangirls.

"Hello, will you excuse me, whores? I kind of need to get to chemistry. In case you haven't noticed, Deidara's sort of pshychotic _(A/N: I have nothing against Deidara, but if your teacher acted the way that he did, I'm sure you'd call them pshychotic. Now that that's all cleared up...) _and I don't want an excuse for him to throw his desk at me," I told them.

Ino cleared her throat and yelled, "GET HER!" Next thing I know I had a bunch of weaklings hitting me. It didn't exactly hurt, it was just very annoying.

"GET...THE HELL...OFF OF ME!!" By now Temari, TenTen, and Karin were helping me get them off. They grabbed two at a time by the backs of their shirts and pulled them away.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR GUYS' PROBLEM?!" yelled Temari.

"WHY IS SHE GOING OUT WITH MY SASUKE-KUN?" yelled Ino.

"YOU ARE?!" yelled Karin. I ignored her.

"WHO THE HELL SAID THAT I WAS?" I yelled.

"MY FATHER'S A COP AND HE WAS THERE WHEN YOU WERE AT SASUKE-KUN'S HOUSE!" ...Okay, so I was like ninety percent sure that Uchiha knew her dad was a cop and had this all planned out. Now that I think of it, there could be plenty of other excuses that he could have used. That's probably why he started laughing! What a freaking douche! I shoved about ten fangirls out of my way and ran down the hallway with a bijillion more following me. And there was Uchiha...

_SMACK!_

I hit him right in the chicken ass jutting from the back of his head with my chemistry book and shoved him to the ground.

"_WHO IN THE FUCK-_!?" He saw me, gave an awkward laugh, and said, "Oh, hi Sakura...heh..."

"Get up."

"Huh?"

"Get. The fucking hell. Up," I said in an even voice.

"Why...?"

"So I can kick you in your mangina."

"My _what?_

"It freaking means...THE BALLS THAT YOU OBVIOUSLY DO NOT HAVE!!" That wasn't the smartest thing to yell. Right after I said that, Tobi came running into the hallway.

Shit.

"Sakura, come with Tobi." I sighed and followed him.

CHEMISTRY

I walked in to chemistry and handed Deidara a note.

_"Why were you late?" _I was already pissed enough. Tobi's making me take anger management classes and I also have this girly-ass manwoman (A/N: Again, nothing against Deidara.) yelling at me for something that isn't my fault. Which is seriously, the last thing that I need. So I got up in his face and...

"IF YOU'RE GOING TO FUCKING FREAK OUT ON ANYBODY, YELL AT THAT IDIODIC DUMBASS, TOBI WHO MADE ME GO TO HIS DAMNED OFFICE!!"

His eyes went wide and he backed off. I think that I frightened him. Hehe...

_A/N: Yes, it was short but I think that it was good._


End file.
